Sounds in the Night
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Someone wants Yukino Chrysant the President of Aries dead and will use any means to achieve it. Yukino X Haruka, Mai Otome.
1. Chapter 1: Something’s Missing

**Sounds in the Night**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

Chapter 1: Something's Missing

_Author Notes: This story ties in quite a bit with my other stories, you can still understand it without reading them but it would be better if you read them especially Distances. Even so I'll put a glossary at the bottom explaining some of the new characters and things I've done. This story takes place about two years after the last episode of Zwei._

(Presidential suite, Hexagon, Aries)

President Yukino Chrysant slept cuddling into the shoulder of her blonde Otome while Meister Haruka Armitage slept sprawled out on the bed one hand barely around the president's shoulder. Yukino shifted in her slept clinging tighter to Haruka then opened her eyes hearing a sound in the other room. "Haruka, wake up." Yukino said.

"Mmmm what Yukino? I'm tried let me sleep." Haruka said rolling over and pulling Yukino against her bare chest. Earlier that night Haruka had been in a feisty mood and they had made love until the blonde couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Haru-chan I heard something in the other room." Yukino said shaking the Otome. "Come on wake up."

"Probably one of those damn cats ever since Mai came back they've been showing up all over the world. One has been lurking in my office for about a week now." Haruka said pressing her face into Yukino's pillow. "Go back to sleep Yukino."

Before Yukino can protest any more the door to the bedroom was kicked open four dark figures running into the room. Haruka and Yukino both sat up Yukino pulling the sheet up with her. The first of the attacker grabbed the mattress to the king sized bed and with the help of another flipped it up throwing both Haruka and Yukino to the ground. Two of the other men grabbed Yukino pulling her towards the window. "Got her boss," One of them said.

"Like hell you do." Haruka said kicking one in the head then chopping the other across the neck both of them letting go of Yukino. Haruka picked the president up by the arm and pulled her to the wall hitting a painting on it a door opening up. She shoved Yukino in the hall behind. "Get out of here!"

"Haruka!" Yukino said as the door was slapped in her face. "We didn't certify."

"Now you are going to pay for interrupting us! Materialize." Haruka said flipping her hair back to show her GEM but nothing happened. "Damnit that Bubuzuka gets to pull her robe whenever she wants!" Haruka said the first of the attackers drawing near. She slammed her head into his head butting him and knocking him across the room.

"So you're the Continental Topaz? Isn't there some rule that prevents you from sleeping with your master? Don't know what she sees in you you're too brawny for my tastes." The man said walking forward the other two behind him. "Let's see how tough you are without your robe."

"My pivot life is none of your business!" Haruka said staring them down.

"It's private Haruka-chan!" Yukino called from the hallway.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Haruka yelled to the door behind her.

"The elevator isn't working." Yukino said.

"What? They told me that it was fixed." Haruka said ducking as a bullet flew past her.

"Haruka!" Yukino shouted.

"Barrack the door!" Haruka said flipping a nightstand over taking cover behind it. Yukino already knew what Haruka meant found whatever she could to block the door. Haruka ducked behind the small table tapping her GEM, "Hallard get up here with Delta now!" She shouted into her GEM as the man took another shot this one breaking through the table hitting Haruka in the calf. The blonde winced more so at the yelp from down the hall then the pain. "Enough of this!" She said pushing the night stand out hitting the man with the gun knocking him and another of the men out. She was quick to follow kicking another in the face before he could raise his gun.

His gun flew into the air as Haruka caught it then ran across the room seeing the man she had head butted earlier started getting up. He had barely sat up as she pressed the gun to his forehead, "Please don't kill me!" He said holding his hands up.

(The Hallway leading to the Presidential suite)

Chie Hallard ran down the hall with Delta squad right behind her. She turned the corner running into another squad of Otome running towards her. "Shie! What the hell are you doing? Delta squad is on duty today not Echo."

"The alarm went off at command. This better be good. I hope she didn't throw the desk again." Shie said remembering a time when Haruka had gotten angry at something and thrown her desk across the room setting off the duress.

"Not likely I got a call on my GEM being as my squad is on duty not yours. Aren't you supposed to be in Zipang or something? Visiting your girlfriend?" Chie said as they all ran down the hall.

"I convinced Imari to visit the city. I hope she's keeping warm right now." Shie said flicking her wrist out as they came to the door it splinting into pieces, her element being more of an ability allowing her to control things with her mind.

"Show off," Chie said as all eight storming into the room as Chie hit the lights seeing Haruka standing before one of the attackers with a gun pressed to his head. She looked past them seeing three more men on the ground the room in pieces.

"Four minutes and twenty eight seconds what the hell took so long?" Haruka said looking over at a clock.

"General , where's your…." Shie said trailing off as Chie just started laughing.

"Damn maybe I should start working out more." Chie said doubled over laughing.

"What the hell are you two gawking at? Get over here and arrest him!" Haruka said hitting the man on the head knocking him out then putting her hands on her hips. Chie chuckled then waved her hand the Delta members stepping forward and cuffing the attackers as Chie just stood there staring at Haruka and laughing. "Stop oranging me! I know I got shot it's nothing!"

"Haru-chan..." Yukino said leaning out of the hallway and stepping across the room wearing a bed sheet as a toga like dress.

"General, you're very toned in the rear. I don't think your uniform does it justice." Chie said laughing.

"Way to go onee-chan you'll be under me by daybreak." Shie said.

"You forgot something Haru-chan." Yukino said pressing a kiss to Haruka's cheek. "You're clothes." She said walking across the room wrapping a sheet around Haruka. The blonde turned bright red then clutched the sheet stepping behind Yukino as she tied it off, both of the Hallards snickering.

"Alright guys lets get these guys into the dungeon." Shie said chucking and then tapping her GEM, "Imari-chan I'm on my way back,"

Chie just watched the general adjust her sheet still laughing, "Wait a minute you didn't notice? That you were butt ass naked?"

"Lieutenant you have three seconds to be out of this room." Haruka grunted.

"Shouldn't that be Major? I am a Lieutenant Colonel now." Chie said.

"Hallard you know the color orange really suits you... two seconds." Haruka said.

"How about that leave I put up for to WindBloom next week? What's the status on that?" Chie asked snickering.

"In about one second it's going to be denied." Haruka said.

Chie chuckled yet again then gave a salute. "Ho! Then excuse me general granny ma'am!" She then pivoted and walked out. She stopped outside the shatter door summoned her hat and punched her hand through it slapping Haruka's ass.

"Sergeant! You'd better be gone in a half a second!" Haruka yelled from room.

"Mmmm firm need a workout partner?" Chie said leaning into the door.

"Out now!" Haruka said flipping her hair back again. "Materialize!" She commanded as her sheet fell down to the ground.

"Haruka-chan we didn't...certify..." Yukino said shaking her head and looking down. There was a bright flash that went off and Chie was standing there with a camera phone in her hand. She snickered then ran down the hall.

"Yukino! Certify me so I can go get one of the Hallards and make her pay for both of them!" Haruka said shaking her fist.

Yukino shook her head no then took Haruka's hand leading her back into the room. "Nope come on Haru-chan let me look at that leg."

Haruka looked over and see a bloody strip of sheet wrapped around Yukino's leg in the same stop she had been hit knowing that whatever wounds she received Yukino would too, "Yukino ... I'm" Haruka said looking at her.

"It's not that bad but we need to stop the bleeding." Yukino said as she knelt down before Haruka tying a strip around her leg. She looked up at Haruka's rear smiling as she stroked a finger across it, "Hallard was right about one thing."

"Y-Yukino," Haruka said blushing madly and jerking at the touch as Yukino pressed her finger into one of her cheeks.

Yukino reached up and squeezed Haruka's butt. "It is firm but remember to punish her tomorrow I'm the only one allowed to touch it." Yukino said then pressed a kiss to it.

"Y-Yukino, stop kissing my ask!" Haruka said a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Its ass Haru-chan, would you rather I kiss somewhere else?" Yukino said moving around kissing her thigh.

"W-what we can't do that! You need your sleep; you're in session t-tomorrow." Haruka said stuttering.

"You sleep through those all the time why can't I?" Yukino said licking her thigh.

"B-but ..." Haruka said as Yukino stood kissing her and taking several steps forward until Haruka fell back on the bed. Before leaving the members of Echo squad had straighten up the room righting the mattress and putting the remaining sheets back on it.

"No buts." Yukino said climbing on top of her lover kissing her.

"I'm going to kill Hallard." Haruka said as Yukino nibbled at her neck. "Tomorrow," She flipped Yukino over and then started kissing her.

To be continued…..

_Author Notes:_

_Shie Hallard: Chie's younger sister leader of Echo Squad one of Aries' Otome squad. Her GEM is the Shadow Dexterous Amber with her element being mental powers she can move things with her mind or create things with the powers. At the time of this story she is seventeen and a Captain in the Aries army. She is romantically involved with Imari Retiko-Tokiha._

_Imari Retiko-Tokiha: Imari is Takumi's Otome her stone is the Lithe Heart Tourmaline and her element is a pair of short swords that can transform into small razor sharp pink dragons. She is a Princess of Zipang being a cousin to Mai and Takumi and is romantically involved with Shie Hallard._


	2. Chapter 2: Chain of Command

Chapter 2: Chain of Command

(Next morning, Parliament Building Aries)

"President Chrysant." A council member said looking over at the president seeing her lean on her hand.

Haruka stood behind Yukino and gently tapped her shoulder leaning down whispering, "Yukino."

"Huh?" Her eyes darted to open but then she remembered where she was and sat up instantly and took a gulp of coffee but found it cold. "Meister Armitage, could you get some fresh coffee?" Yukino said looking up at the blond a small smile on her face, "What were you saying representative?"

"He was saying that after the attack last night we may want to increase security around here. Heaven forbid they would have succeeded in kidnapping you last night." Another Council member scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Sure love sugar and cream?" Haruka asked keeping her voice low enough that only Yukino could hear her, "Or would you prefer it to be black?"

Yukino just nodded and pointed to the cup of cold coffee then looked up at Haruka and she went off to the corner where the coffee machine was. "I see no need to increase security. The general is with me at nearly all times and we have two squads of paramilitary Otome, one or the other of which is always on call. I think that their efforts along with General Armitage's were sufficient in handling the threat we had last night."

"Still had the General not of been there we would have a serious problem. Even so the General was lucky to be able to fight them without materializing." A third council member said brushing her hand to her hair putting a strain of red hair back.

"Are you saying that Meister Armitage is not sufficient to be my bodyguard? She is an Otome and that is her job after all?" Yukino said raising her eye brow and looking around the room.

"Yes, representative, are you saying that aside from the fact that I've scooped more attempted kidnappings then I can count. I'm not qualified to protect the president?" Haruka said coming back and putting the coffee cup in Yukino's hand it being straight coffee like the last cup. She flinched a little when Yukino quietly corrected Haruka with stopped instead of scooped but Haruka made no other moves staring the representatives down.

"There is also the issue of the romantic involvement between you two. You are both lucky you are so loved by the people of Aries. Factions within the government do not approve of your relationship or what kind of message it sends to the other nations." The lead councilor said.

"Relationship? My personal life is not the concern of this council and it does not interfere with my duties or Meister Armitage duties." Yukino said crossing her arms before her.

"It is becoming a problem for the councils. They still have a bad taste in their mouth from both of the Hallard's affairs." The lead councilor said huffing as he mentioned the junior Otomes' name.

"Councilor Johnson do you hold some personal grudge against the Hallards? I seem to recall you pressing to have both of them executed at some point." Yukino said finally addressing something she had suspected for a while now.

"Both of them have cost this nation face and nearly a president! You bullied the council into revealing classified information to save the skin of an unruly soldier that can't keep her hands to herself and then used your power to save her sister from execution after her actions had nearly killed you. No ma'am it is you that has become the liability! No government should have to take up the shortcomings of such an unfit leader and politician." Councilor Johnson said standing up slamming his hands down on the table.

"Short comings, if I recall correctly this council wanted to execute a war hero for crimes that the council instructed her to commit then later plan on executing a fourteen year old student without even sending either of them to a trial. Aries is founded on its fairness and its belief that the people come first tell me councilor how sentencing a war hero and an untried student to death follows those principles?" Yukino stated as Haruka stepped up behind her a frown on her face.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. The Hallards were necessary sacrifices. A true democracy no longer exists, dear President. But the government body though corrupt it is, still mages to keep its people safe. And if we have to spill the blood of street trash that you picked up and dressed in Meister robes then so be it!" Councilor Johnson said.

"Councilor Johnson if you and this council feel that my leadership is faulting then by all means organize a impeachment hearing but I promise you my political career will not be the only one threatened and that when the people have learned of the many things I have kept quiet on there will be quite a few open seats in all three councils." Yukino said then stood up leaving her coffee on the table and turned to Haruka. "Meister Armitage make contact with Lady Saeko Kruger inform her that I have need of her services."

"You can't do this! You'll be executed and so will she!" Councilor Johnson said as he pointed at Haruka. "The council will not stand for this! You've bullied us around for the last time Chrysant!"

"Councilor Johnson that is President Chrysant," Haruka corrected.

"That councilor is up to the people of Aries but if you feel the risk is worth it then so be it." Yukino said then turned walking out of the room.

"I want to wring his little neck. First he insults my ability to protect you and then insults our relationship. On top of that, he tires to belittle probably two of the best soldiers I have under my command. It makes me want to smooch him!" Haruka said her hands balled up into fists as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry about it. The council won't act on this far too many of them know it would be political suicide. My father always said true power belongs to the people and right now the people support us. We have nothing to worry about. Oh and Haruka it is smash." Yukino said then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Yukino; can't I just have the Lt Col take Delta Squad and go to his house to you know..." Haruka said smirking and totally forgetting that Yukino had just kissed her in pubic.

"You know I can't do that. Come on Haruka aren't we having lunch with Saeko today anyway?" Yukino said as they walked towards the entrance.

"Hai, she wants to tell you how thankful she is for helping her get Alyssa-chan into Garderobe again really she has been there a year now." Haruka said opening the door for Yukino.

"It really wasn't that hard to convince Natsuki that she should let her sister attend." Yukino said thanking Haruka. "I think it's just an excuse to have lunch with us."

"Heh, not after I talked to her. She agreed probably because that Bubuzuke woman whined to her. But I think she was going to let her anyway." Haruka said leading Yukino across the courtyard snickering that her idea of talking to the headmistress involved a Butou between the two which Natsuki lost.

"Hai, Natsuki is just stubborn but if Alyssa is anything like her then she will be a fine Otome." Yukino mused taking Haruka's hand in hers as they walked.

Haruka timidly took her hand but relaxed shortly after, "You want to know where I think she'll end up after she graduates?"

"Isn't it getting close to the time Akane-chan agreed to retire?" Yukino said.

"I can't get anything past you. Even when we were kids you always seem to know why I didn't do my homework. Not even my father was that good." Haruka said smiling at her lover.

"Haruka nine times out of ten you didn't do your homework because you were too busy flirting with me it wasn't that hard to figure out. You're father was just clueless still to this day I have no idea how your mother managed to get him to marry her." Yukino giggled.

"Papa has a good head. It's just not always aware of anything outside of his circles." Haruka said then she sighed clutching Yukino's hand tighter.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Yukino said looking over at her partner concern in her eyes.

Haruka looked at Yukino then away before softly saying, "I was really scared last night. Scared that this might be the time they get you. I was so angry; I think that was why I didn't even realize that I was naked until that ruffian selected my ass."

"I knew I had nothing to worry about because you were there. Haruka I trust you more then I do anyone else on Earl." Yukino said ignoring the correction then leaned over and kissed Haruka. "And with a rear like that it's hard to resist." Yukino said playfully tapping Haruka's butt making the blonde jump.

Haruka hissed "Y-Yukino! Not here!"

"Always so shy, Haruka it's not a secret anymore the entire country knows about us and what's more they approve." Yukino said leaning into Haruka's arm as they walked.

"Still, I'm not like that Bubuzuke woman. I'd like to keep my love life private." Haruka said though she made no move to pull away until the reached the presidential limo and she opened the door for Yukino.

"Hai, Haru-chan," Yukino said as she got in followed by Haruka. Yukino smirked gave the driver directions then closed the screen between them and the driver before cupping Haruka's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. "Is this private enough for you?"

"How about I burn those candles you like tonight the ones from Florence? We can spend all night together, I love Fridays." Haruka said after Yukino ended the kiss holding the young president close to her still.

"Remember to pick them up on the way home. We'll have to stay at the manor for a few nights until they make the repairs to my room. Which reminds me we'll need to have a few members from Delta and Echo over to augment you incase they attempt another kidnapping. Any preference on whom?" Yukino said enjoying being close to Haruka.

"Depends, Captain Hallard is more likely to listen to me but the Lieutenant Colonel is a better tactician, and I'm not to keen to having Marcus lead a team right now." Haruka mused.

"Whatever you decide love this is more your thing then mine but we've still yet to punish the Lieutenant Colonel for her stunts perhaps have both of them assigned to the task for the weekend with the Lieutenant Colonel reporting to the Captain." Yukino said knowing she could always influence the general.

"This is why I love you so much! You got so much brain in that little head of yours." Haruka said then kissed Yukino on the forehead before then pulls out what looked like a keyboard and started typing.

(Common room, barracks, Hexagon, Aries)

A machine on the wall of the barracks started beeping and then spit out a piece of paper with the seal of the president and Haruka's signature. Shie Hallard sat on a sofa kissing the neck of a young blonde girl wearing the royal colors of Zipang. "Hang on Imari." Shie said then kissed her walking over taking the sheet of paper and reading it before dropping it to the ground. "Imari, this is just great!" Shie said.

"What is it Shie?" Imari said straightening her clothing and smoothing her hair.

"I have to work this weekend but this is so awesome!" Shie said bending down to pick the document up.

"I thought you had this weekend off. That Chie-sempai's squad was on call." Imari said. "Does this have something to do with the attack last night? I can stay in town, Takumi has Akira protecting him. What's with the formal document?"

"I'm to report to Chrysant Manor I'll speak with the General later and see if you can come too. Turns out I was right after that stunt Onee-chan pulled last night she's under me." Shie chuckled as Chie entered hearing the last of the statement.

"What are you talking about? You're the secondary!" Chie said walking across the room.

"Not anymore Onee-chan" Shie said as she handed her the document.

Chie took the document and read it shoving it back at Shie. "What the hell! This is going to change!" She said then taps her GEM. "General, Shie isn't qualified to command and I outrank her!"

"Major are you questioning my orders?" Haruka said not sounding pleased to be interrupted.

"N-no ma'am," Chie grumbled then cut the connection. "Upstaged by my kid sister, this sucks!"

"Way to go snap shot. Anyway I want Kazue, Jenna and you ready to report by 1700hr." Shie said puffing her chest out. "Oh and let Jenna know she'll be my second"

"I'll get you for this mini me." Chie growled starting to walk off.

"Lieutenant, be sure to address me properly." Shie said as she pointed to the fine print on the document saying Chie is temporarily a Lieutenant.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chie growled then she stormed off to her office.

_To be continued…_

_Author Notes: The Butou between Haruka and Natsuki happened in New Beginnings so if you are curious and haven't read it that is where you will find it; while Akane retiring happened in the one-shot Mother-in-law._

_Councilor Johnson: Member and lead representative of the highest council in Aries. Has never liked either of the Hallards and has tried to have both of them executed._


	3. Chapter 3: Making the Rounds

Chapter 3: Making the Rounds

(Later that night, Chrysant Manor, Aries)

Chie walked through the hallway carrying a glass of water she picked up in the kitchen on her last 'patrol' by it. "Shie you are so dead when I get my oak leaf back you'll be scrubbing toilets with your tooth brush..." She said taking a drink.

"What was that Lt? You shouldn't open your mouth so wide in the presence of a higher ranking officer. I'll make you say it again if you don't behave." Shie said a smirk on her face seeming to be enjoying this far too much.

"Shouldn't you be in the basement screwing your girlfriend? I can't believe the general let you bring her along on a mission." Chie huffed still unhappy about the assignment being placed under your kid sister wasn't pleasant.

Imari took that minute to walk in wearing a pink kimono with the symbols of Zipang all over it. "Chie-sempai, that is mean." Imari said putting her arm around Shie's waist resting her head on Shie's shoulder discreetly taking a deep breath inhaling the scent of her lover.

"Yeah whatever I've got a patrol to finish." Said then started walking off, "Remember Shie I always get even." Chie then walked past the living room seeing Haruka and Yukino laying on a sofa the latter in her Otome's arms. Chie thought of bugging them but saw how comfortable they were and decided against besides she was in enough trouble as it was. Haruka had raided her office while she was out and smashed her phone good thing she had already transferred the files to disk. She had also told Chie that she was to be on her best behavior or her vacation would be cancelled indefinitely. Every night when she called Aoi the maid asked when she was coming. Seeing everyone here with their loved ones made Chie wish she was back in Wind laying in the arms of her maid.

"After you get off shift…" Imari said pausing to kiss Shie and squeeze her rear causing Shie to let out a squeak, "I have plans for you, my little street muffin." She finished then giggled.

"Hey I'm the boss I'm off whenever. I gave Onee-chan the night shift." Shie said then kissed her, "So shall we your highness?"

"I knew it! I know that squeak anywhere!" Chie said turning back around the corner a smirk on her face, "I don't think that the general would take too kindly to you neglecting your duties to have some pretty pretty princess."

Imari glared at Chie then said, "Chie-sempai, I told you about calling me that." After discovering that Imari was third in line for the Zipanganise throne Chie had taken to calling Imari that to tease Shie and it had stuck. Truth was it didn't really bother Imari it bothered Shie more.

"Shie this isn't all fun and games we're here because someone tried to kidnap the President last night." She said then looked into the other room hearing something from the foyer and pressed her finger to her lips drawing her gun before walking over there as the front door opened. A short figure stepped into the darken room and Chie pressed her gun to their temple. "Drop it." She said seeing they were holding something.

The figure dropped the back pack in their hands and raised them in the air, "Chie sempai? Don't shoot me!" The girl said. "Please!"

"Irina-chan? What the hell are you doing here?" Chie said thinking she knew the voice.

"Uhm…I…live…here…sorta." Irina said staring at Chie's gun which was still pointed at her as she held up the key in her other hand.

"Hallard what are you doing holding a gun to Irina-chan's head? Put that thing away or would you like to stay a Lieutenant?" Haruka said as she stood at the top of the starts with her arm wrapped around Yukino the president leaning into her though she loosened up when she realized it wasn't an attacker but her sister.

"She caught me off guard that's all." Chie said putting the gun away and picking up Irina's back pack, "The op order didn't say anything about any visitors tonight. Sorry Irina-chan."

"Irina-chan, why are you here? I thought you couldn't get leave until the end of the month." Yukino said she had been wondering when Irina was coming home but with all the new systems she was helping install Irina could hardly get any time off.

"Youko-sensei gave me some time off mostly because one of my inventions blew up on the Principal covering her in Artiain tea." Irina said. She had made an automatic tea maker for Natsuki to use when Shizuru left on missions because Natsuki always seemed to make a mess when she made tea but the machine had shorted out sending black tea all over Natsuki's office and her. "I left a message on your voicemail."

"I see you must have left it after we left. My room at the Hexagon is being…. Well remodeled. So Haruka and I will be staying here for a while. Well, I'm still happy to see you. I don't see my little sister very often since she became the assistant director of Garderobe and a Meister Otome." Yukino said with a smile then turned to Haruka, "Haru-chan, get one of the other rooms ready for my sister. Lieutenant and Captain Hallard tighten your patrols. I don't want any more surprises. Princess Imari, you can join us for tea if you like."

"Thank you madam President I would love to." Imari said then kissed Shie on the cheek before heading up stairs, "See you later street muffin."

There was a quiet chuckle from Chie then Irina said, "Onee-chan its fine I'll just stay in my old room."

"Yes Ma'am! Lieutenant! Go do a running cheek of the perimeter." Shie ordered her sister not able to resist adding a chuckle to the end.

"Captain why don't you join her?" Haruka said seeing the younger Hallard was having too much fun with this.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shie said the smirk fading from her face then turned to Chie seeing the smirk return to her face.

"Come on mini me try to keep up." Chie said opening the door and taking off in a sprint knowing that Shie was a sprinter but wasn't a distance runner. She knew Shie would catch up with her but how long could she hold it?

"Onee-chan, I heard on the transport over here you were attacked last night is everything ok?" Irina said remembering what she had heard on the radio but the report wasn't very detailed. She had called several times always getting Yukino's voicemail, she had even tried the switchboard but it was too busy to place a call through.

"Hai, I'm fine I had Haruka-chan kept me safe. Saeko-mama was concerned as well we had lunch with her today." Yukino said hugging tighter to her Otome and pressing a kiss to her cheek as they all walked back into the study.

"Saeko-mama should be proud Alyssa-chan is the number one Pearl this year." Irina said as they walked into the study sitting down as one of the maids served them tea.

"I'm glad, Alyssa-chan was a wonderful room attendant even if Shie was jealous that someone else got to scrub my back." Imari giggled remembering the looks Shie could send Alyssa who would just stuck her tongue out.

"Hehe that must be fun for the Bubuzuke woman and her pet," Haruka said getting elbowed by Yukino.

"Be nice Haru-chan." Yukino said sipping her tea.

"Alyssa-chan takes every chance she gets to rub it in that the principal was only number one because Mai-onee-sama uhmmm got lost...." Irina said.

"Speaking of that Orange haired one and her felon, she always got my vote. Nice strong well built body." Haruka said nodding. "How is she?"

"I think you mean feline, Haruka-chan," Irina corrected before Yukino could, "She ran out of ramen last week and we could hear Mikoto-sama waling so loud we heard her at Garderobe."

Yukino slid her chair closer to Haruka's chair linking their arms "The new system has been working out great Irina." Yukino commented.

"I happy you like it Onee-chan." Irina said she had been here about three months ago installing the new system and had worked day and night on it.

"I'm not completely happy with the response time last night but it is better then it used to be." Haruka said knowing their timing hadn't been delayed by the NEFCOM* system.

"Imari-chan, Youko-sensei asked me to modify your GEM, you master has already approved and it will only take a moment." Irina said taking out a small case Aries was just her first stop after she spent a couple weeks here she was to head onto Cardair visiting various Otome upgrading their GEMs while Sara did the same in Florence and Lutesia.

"Modify it?" Imari asked. Shie had told her about the new system Irina had installed in Aries but hadn't heard of any other new technology. Takumi had no need of a NEFCOM system since she was the only Otome for Zipang.

"I just put it in this thing here." Irina said as she took out a small looking box attached several wires and a notepad size tablet as well as another larger box and then set them on the table. "And this will make it so you can contact your master from wherever you are to get a certification. It's a modified version of the little communicators the Columns have with them only better."

"You mean Takumi-kun won't have to be with me to certify?" Imari said taking her earring out rubbing her bare ear.

"That's the idea. Haruka-Onee-chan. I'll need to do yours too. So you won't be forgetting it and falling off cliffs, or fighting kidnappers in the nude." Irina said as she took Imari's GEM and put it in the box closing it then punched a few buttons causing machinery to start to work. She had been listening to an off beat news station that had been poking fun at the fact Haruka had fought off the attackers without her robe and in the nude.

"Why couldn't you of shown up yesterday?" Haruka grumbled having caught a little of the news cast. She had already briefed Chie that if any photos of her that night ended up in print that she would rather not find out what would happen to her.

The machine beeped and Irina took the GEM out and gave it back to Imari and then held out her hand for Haruka's GEM.

"Here you go." Haruka said as she handed the earring over while Yukino giggled, "What?

"You have a tan line where your earring should be." She said still giggling as she leaned over kissing where the gem should be. Irina let out a low chuckle but stopped at the glare Haruka gave her. She looked back down at the GEM then finished the process before giving it back.

Haruka leaned away from Yukino enough to place the GEM in her ear then wrapped her arm around Yukino again. "So, Yukino doesn't have to be with me to materialize?"

"Just tap your GEM like you normally would to communicate with other Otome but instead say Onee-chan's name and she'll hear you." Irina said.

Haruka stood up placing her hands on her hips then reached up and tapped her GEM. "Yukino? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"You're right next to me Haru-chan, of course I can hear you. Yukino said giggling again then looked down at her ring which was glowing.

"Onee-chan try giving vocal certification through the ring." Irina said. "It's called

Mastorial Advent GEM Intelligent Certification, Communication or MAGICC for short."

Yukino brought her hand to her mouth and whispered into the ring. Haruka felt her GEM grow warm like it usually did during certification. She had to admit it felt strange for this to happen without Yukino kissing the GEM, even still she said, "Materialize!"

A light green robe appeared before Haruka along with a bright matching light before it settled onto the blond. She looked down at her hands flexing the gloves the experience still a little odd. "See. Now you try it Imari-chan, yours is a better test anyway." Irina said looking at the princess.

"Can I talk to her through the GEM?" Yukino asked a smirk on her face.

"Yes Onee-chan it works just like a radio but it's only linked to you and Haruka-Onee-chan." Irina said looking over at Imari who stood there staring at her watch.

"It is near in the morning there Takumi should be awake." She said then she tapped her GEM, "Takumi?"

"I-chan? I didn't think our communications would reach this far." Takumi said across the GEM. "Is everything alright?"

Yukino continued to smirk then brought her ring close to her mouth whispering as Haruka turned bright red. "Kumi-kun can you cert me?" Imari said, "Irina-sempai has installed a new device into my GEM that allows you to certify me remotely."

"Yukino stop whispering that kind of stuff in my ear!" Haruka said her face now completely flushed.

Ignoring the President of Aries and her Otome Imari stood up calling out, "Materialize!" She closed her arms and long silver appeared over her arms then she them down as an obi like garment formed over her waist and her torso looked like a Yukata. The lower portion was similar but formed a long strip of material that went down to her feet splitting at both sides allowing her legs to stick out. The final part was both of her hands holding two Asian style short swords and then flexed them outward striking a pose the robe being different shades of pink.

A whistle came from the doorway where Shie leaned against the frame looking at her girlfriend. "Lithe Heart Tourmaline you are looking as sexy as ever."

"Shie!" Imari said blushing.

"What you look hot in your robe." She said hearing Haruka clear her throat and turned to Haruka saluting. "Perimeter all secure Lt Hallard and I are switching out with Kazue and Jenna." She dropped the salute after Haruka then wiped some sweat from her brow, Chie had bested her around the perimeter but she had somehow managed to at least keep up most of the way.

"Fly," Imari said letting go of her swords both of them floating in the air, her GEM blinked information and the elements turned into two long razor sharp pink dragons both of them flying around Shie. "Behave street muffin. They don't like people who make me angry." Imari said smirking.

"Angry? I know I tend to make you scream but I never thought it was out of anger." Shie said reaching up and petting one of them touching the flat of the blades.

"Shie, behave." Imari said calling her dragons back to her one sitting on her shoulder the other perching on a lamp.

"Hai, your highness," Shie said walking over to Imari and pressing a quick kiss to Imari's cheek then petted the blunt part of one of the dragons again, "Be nice girls I'm not going to hurt your mistress. Shie jumped at the sound of an alarm causing her to cut her hand on Imari's dragon.

To be continued…

_Author notes: _

_Irina Woods / Chrysant: Irina is Yukino Chrysant's half sister with them sharing the same father. She is the assistant director of Garderobe and is bound to Fumi. Her GEM is the Labyrinthine Wit Ammonite and her element is a mechanical bird that resembles a phoenix. Though she is bound to Fumi, she still requires certification from the Garderobe administration. Her GEM is a new or 2nd generation type so it does not require treatment from the MAGICC process._

_Kazue Jarin: A member of Delta squad and a First Lieutenant in the Aries Army. _

_Jenna Michaels: A member of Echo Squad and a First Lieutenant in the Aries Army. She is Shie Hallard's second in command. _

_Technical Terms:_

_Neo Fumi Certification Omni Materializer (NEFCOM): This system, based on the concept of the Surrogate System. It was designed by Irina Woods specifically to be used by the Aries Military Otome Squads Delta and Echo. It was decided that the squads, that had started their existences by being bound to certain high ranking officers were ineffective as a unit for the fact that they had to secure physical certification from said officers. Even being units composed of all 2nd generation GEMs, were not utilizing their full potential and thus, NEFCOM was created._

_NEFCOM works on the principal of being an amplifier of sorts. It allows the Otome under their commander to call for their robes after said commander is certified. NEFCOM itself is bound to two people. General Bowan and General Devine. The two ring holders of Chie and Shie Hallard who are also bound to it. Both generals hold what can be considered 'squad' master GEMs. That allows them to certify their commanding Otome though NEFCOM. The major advantage of this is that NEFCOM has a core similar to that of the Surrogate System. But different in the way the core doesn't burn out only breaks in the same way an electrical circuit breaker would in the event of receiving too much damage or over 48 hours of continued use; meaning that the masters themselves do not receive damage if the squad members are injured only if the commanders are as they are still bound to them directly. Chie and Shie do not need to utilize NEFCOM and can be certified either way. _

_Though it has become procedure for them to bind themselves though it unless it has become damaged or they are on a directive different from the squads. The main purposes for this is to make it so four Otome are not bound to one master which can be considered foolhardy and stupid._

_Mastorial Advent GEM Intelligent Certification /Communication (MAGICC) Process: The ' MAGICC ' process as it came to be called was developed by Youko Helene and her then apprentice Irina Woods after the Wind Uprising. Though created at the same time as the Surrogate System, it was not put in place until after the events of Zwei. The process involves re-encoding the GEM of the Otome making her able to communicate with her master and if necessary receive vocal certification to unlock the Otome's GEM. _

_Though this process had been completed on most Otome excluding the Five Columns as they need no certification, Mai Tokiha; The Fire Stirring Ruby, Arika Yumemiya: The Blue Sky Sapphire and Nina Wang: The Neptune Emerald. _

_The reason for this is that Arika's GEM seems to act adversely to the process, This also could be caused by the fact that her master is the only one in recent history to carry two contracts of non 2nd generation* GEMs as well at the Blue Sky Sapphire having an incomplete and final form. _

_The process on Mai's end seemed to work but had to be reversed do to her materializing for no reason at random times. The apparent cause was the fact that her master ring had been ingested by Mikoto, the Neko-megumi-sama. _


	4. Chapter 4: Cloak and Dagger

Chapter 4: Cloak and Dagger

(Chrysant Manor, Aries)

"I swear if it's those damn terrorist wannabes again I'm going to pinch them. Come on Hallard get your squad up here too." Haruka said slamming her fists together her metal gloves clashing.

"Its punch Haru-chan," Yukino corrected as Haruka pushed her behind her.

"That's what I said." Haruka said tapping her GEM, "Echo report."

"General scans show there are seventeen of them." Jenna said across the GEM.

Imari called her elements back both of them turning back into swords. "If you want me in this I have to have your clearance Madam President."

"Onee-chan I can help too but you need to ask for Garderobe's help first." Irina said knowing that legally Aries had to ask for help before Garderobe could directly assist. Even though Irina was a citizen of Aries she was bound to Garderobe as an Otome and like the columns could infer unless requested.

"Imari-chan, I'll thank Tokiha-sama myself. Irina-chan, get the principal on the phone, even though your bound to the director I don't want to make any slipups" Yukino said also knowing Garderobe's policy.

"Haruka, take the Hallards and go, Irina can protect me." Yukino said leaning over Haruka's shoulder kissing her shoulder the blonde blushing before she ran down the hallway.

Irina tapped her GEM connecting to Garderobe using a direct line to Natsuki "Principal the president is under attack and requesting Garderobe's assistance; requesting clearance to assist."

"Granted, but don't get yourself in over your head. You have had half the combat training the others have had." Natsuki said over the communication line knowing that Irina worked more in the labs then in the field.

"Hai, I've been running the simulations with Youko-sensei." Irina said she had spent quite a few hours running the simulations. Her job mostly was to repair the system and someday take over the position of director. Usually the director of Garderobe was a civilian but several times before it had been an Otome. The last one had been Sophie Fahn over a hundred years ago.

"You are cleared to certify now go." Natsuki said then cut the connection hoping Irina would be alright. Still Natsuki phoned down to the labs and asked Youko to monitor Irina's stats. Like she said before even though Irina had been out of school a few years she spent most of her time in the labs.

"Materialize!" Irina said as metal plating appeared on her arms and then her legs wrapping around her. Then a plate appeared before and behind her sandwiching her in the middle binding to her. The metal was a dark red and had a flaming bird printed on the chest. "Phoenix rise!" She shouted as the ground in front of her burst into flames a fiery mechanical bird coming out of it.

"Sugoi…" Imari said using the Zipangise word for amazing. She had heard stories about the new GEMs Irina had been working on and had seen Shie's GEM but she had yet to see Irina's GEM in use.

"Imari-chan, go help Haruka I'll protect one-chan." Irina said causing Imari to nod and fly lowly though the halls. Until she reached the outside seeing the others fighting off several people in black suits much like they had been the night before though now there seemed to be quite a few more.

"Captain they've breached the inner perimeter!" Chie said as she fought one of the attackers with her cane. She looked around the grounds wondering who was behind these attacks.

Shie waved her hand at a few of them knocking them back except one who came at her from the side knocking her to the ground and placed a bug on her GEM causing her robe start to waver as she stood up. "Chie!" The man got to his feet just as quickly as Shie did and was several feet away with his gun aimed at Shie waiting for her robe to drop before he shot her.

"Shie!" Chie said as smacked the guy she was fighting across the back of the head with her cane then called her hat punching though it grabbing the bug. "Captain there are too many we need to fall back get on better grounds!" Chie shouted as the gun was fired. The bullet came within inches of Shie before she used her powers to stop it and send it flying back at the man.

"I…I... The Lt. Col is in command here. I know I'm disobeying a direct order and I'll take responsibility for it. Chie is in command." Shie said as she nodded at Chie knowing that Chie had more experience then she did and she had to admit she was a little freaked out with the bullet coming so close to her.

"No this is your show just give the commands I tell you. Pull everyone back up stairs make them come to us funneling them in the stairway." Chie said still fighting with her cane.

"Belay that, form a line upstairs. The General and Meister Tokiha can pick them off and herd them in!" Shie said falling back with the others.

"Lt Col status!" Haruka said from the top of the stairs throwing her mace down hitting a man towards the back with a rifle aimed up the stairs.

"This is the Captain's command not mine General!" Chie said dodging a swing from a man too close to use his riffle.

"We need you to herd them into the house like cattle." Shie yelled even though they were speaking through their GEMs the fighting was quite loud.

"Good plan once inside they won't have room to maneuver. Tokiha with me lets ground these guys up!" Haruka said with a laugh jumping into the air flying over Chie and Shie with Imari behind her.

"It's Round up Haruka-chan." Yukino said into her ring correcting the blonde even in the middle of a battle as Haruka and Imari landed behind the attackers.

"Not now Yukino I'm busy!" Haruka said swinging her mace around every so often hitting someone but mostly just pushing them into the Hallards and the house where Echo squad caught them in some netting.

(Upstairs, Chrysant Manor)

As Yukino paced the room Irina held her ground in front of the door using thermal imaging in her helmet to monitor the progress on the other side. So far none of the attackers had made it past the blockade. She quickly spun around hearing the window break and saw a man jump at Yukino knocking her to the ground. When the man stood up he held a knife to Yukino's throat.

"You are surrounded by several Otome, let her go." Irina said using her heads up display to calculate the best way to disable the man without hurting Yukino.

"Let me pass or I kill her. I'm willing to die today are you Otome?" The man said foolishly mistaking her for Yukino's Otome. Most everyone knew Haruka Armitage was President Chrysant's Otome and should have know that the Otome before him wasn't the Continental Topaz.

The man's knife began to heat up to the point that it forced him to drop it as two pink blurs came up behind him turning his back to shreds. As the man fell to the ground Yukino fell forward into Irina's arms. She then grabbed tight to Yukino and flew out the window; Irina's phoenix flying below them blocking them from anything on the ground.

"Onee-chan I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Irina said closing her eyes though with her helmet on you couldn't tell.

"It's ok Irina-chan." Yukino said holding tighter to her sister not out of fear but in the hopes Irina could feel it through the suit and that it would reassure her.

"Now I know why the principal keeps me in the lab. "Irina quietly said as the phoenix flew next to them poking Irina and making an electronic chirp.

"Don't think like that; let's go back before Haruka gets worried." Yukino said.

"Yukino, where the hell are you?" Haruka yelled into the GEM on queue.

"She's with me Haruka-Onee-chan. We're heading back." Irina said as she flew down and into the room.

"This wasn't a random attack someone planned this and knew the President was here. I thought that was classified information and we leaked that she would be staying on the base until repairs and security enhancements were complete." Chie said as all of them stood still in their robes. As soon as Yukino hit the ground she ran to Haruka's arms hugging the blonde.

"Seems to me that this was an inside job," Imari said making her way to Shie and putting her arm around her.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting to find you here. I thought since my transport came in late I would sleep here and see you tomorrow." Irina said remembering that she was a little surprised to see so many lights on. Usually at least one of the maids stayed at the house whether Yukino was there or not and Irina had also heard the rumor of Yukino staying on the base.

Kazue and Jenna came into the room dragging the last attacker between them bound and gagged. They tossed him on top of the others. "That's the last of them. A unit should be here soon to pick them up." Kazue said as they heard a phone start to ring.

"Somebody's ringing. What should we do?" Imari asked as they began searching the men for the phone. All of them surprised that one of them had a phone that wasn't on vibrate.

Shie was the one to find it and held it up staring at it. "I don't know."

"Give me that." Haruka said then grabbed the phone flipping it open. "Who the hell is this and why...."

Before she got a chance to say anymore Chie quickly reached out grabbing the phone from Haruka then cleared her throat talking in a voice far deeper then her normal husky voice. "The job went bust. The bitch is still alive."

"What was that before you answered?" A computerized voice said into the phone.

"I just had to hop over a fence. That retarded blonde slut tried to catch me." Chie continued. Haruka started to snap at Chie but Yukino covered her mouth with her hand silencing the blonde knowing exactly what Chie was doing though she thought that calling Haruka a retard slut was a bit much and would have to have a chat with the Otome later.

"Status?" The computerized voice asked.

"All the others have been captured. You sent us into an Otome nest. Five of those super bitches! This was not part of the deal!" Chie hissed into the phone.

"And here I thought General Super Bitch was too arrogant to listen to the advice for more security." The computerized voice said.

"I don't care. I want my fucking money! You set us up I'll tell the boss and you can hash it out with him." Chie barked into the phone.

"You aren't getting anything until she's dead. Ensure that and if none of your men don't talk." The computer said.

"They won't make it to the detention center. We need to meet. This has gotten out of hand." Chie said trying to get any information out of him. It would be even better if she could set up a meeting where whoever was behind this could be ambushed.

"I was told you were the best and you've already failed twice." The voice said.

"Contrary to popular belief, Otome are not pushovers. We doubled the unit and so did they. You're fucking me around." Chie said, "You didn't give us enough intel I'll give you to them if you don't agree right now."

"One hour in the usual place." The voice said.

"The last guy you saw isn't alive anymore that little clone of Colonel Hallard killed him. We need to change the rendezvous point." Chie said.

"Fifth and Anders, back alleyway," the voice said.

"Make sure your there, or I march right back to general barbarian!" Chie said as she hung up the phone.

"Blonde slut? You're treading on thin Ice Colonel." Haruka said fuming as she clinched her fists ready to hit Chie.

"I had to make it believable." Chie said looking at the general hoping that was enough then looking over to the president who patted Haruka on the shoulder getting the blonde's attention. Yukino shook her head gently then looked over to Chie giving her that we'll talk later look.

"Chie-sempai can I have the phone I can hook it to my computer and trace the call, I can find out who it was that the phone was registered to." Irina said taking the phone from Chie and hooking it to her laptop.

"I can do your job for you it's most likely that Johnson bastard. He's been after Shie and me for a while now" Chie said leaning over Irina's shoulder though she wasn't completely sure what Irina was doing. The computer screens were flashing faster then she could read them and Irina's fingers moved on the keyboard so fast they were just a blur.

"Colonel I'm not exactly fond of the man either but that's a strong accusation." Yukino said still playing the politician. Johnson had been a strong opposition when she was in the lower council and then ran against her during her first time in office. Since then he had tried two other times neither time being able to take the vote away from her. The people loved Yukino Chrysant and showed it when they voted.

"It's true. He tried spoofing the line I had to track through seven different provinces. The line is his home line." Irina said looking at her computer surprised that even with bouncing the line around that Johnson would be stupid enough to use his home phone. A smart person would have at least used a disposable cell phone.

"So the question is do we get him at home or the meeting place?" Shie asked already thinking of ways to break into his home. Shie had to admit she had thought about this several times before. Everyone knew Johnson was crooked but no one could tie anything to him. Shie had to admit she was more biased then most but that had something to do with him placing her on an execution block and ordering her death.

"We get him at the meeting place. Shie get your ass back to base, use the tunnel under the mansion, no GEM comm. Find who you can in the barracks and bring them. General and the president you stay here with Irina and Imari." Chie said spurring Shie into action she had been the leader of Delta Squad long enough to plan a mission in short notice.

"Colonel, who put you in charge?" Haruka said looking at the younger Otome.

"No offense, but you are a loud blonde beacon. Patience is not one of your virtues ma'am." Chie said bracing for the blow Haruka was about to give her but was surprised when Haruka just huffed and turned to Shie.

"I'm still your boss. Captain take the tunnel back to the barracks get both squads, no using your GEM in case Johnson is motoring them. Colonel you will go to the meeting place with the rest of the squads positioned them on the roof. Tohika, Irina you can't be involved this is a matter for Aries. You'll remain here with myself and pull rear security." Haruka said repeating what Chie just said.

"I just said that." Chie started to argue but Yukino patted Chie on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Just go with it Chie-sempai." Irina said knowing it would be best if Chie just smiled and went along with it thinking mostly Haruka had been planning the same thing it was just Chie that spoke first.

(Fifth and Anders, Capital City, Aries)

Chie stood in the shadows as a figure entered the alley. A man with gray hair walked into the alley wearing a long coat and a hat pulled over his face. He looked down at his watch his other hand in his pocket.

"I'm here. Let's talk business." Chie said keeping her face in the shadows even though she wore a mask trying once again to keep her voice low to disguise it.

"Who are you? Your voice is familiar but I don't recognize you take the mask off." The man said looking around the alley.

"I'll ask the questions here. Why did you send us into that trap?" Chie hissed reaching out and forcing the man to look at her. He stared into her brown his unable to help but think he knew those eyes.

"Bad information, no one expected Armitage to pull in reinforcement." The man said pushing Chie's hand away. "The oaf is usually such a blockhead who would have thought she got something right."

"My boss is getting antsy. He wants some payment for this fiasco." Chie said, "We lost a lot of good men today."

"You'll get double payment when Chrysant is dead." The man said.

"He wants some now. Or the job is off and a nice little package gets dumped into her lap." Chie said, "Trust me I have enough information to have you buried Councilman Johnson."

"How much do you value your life?" Johnson said reaching into his pocket but stopping as Chie started chuckling. Johnson looked up at the roof seeing several figures standing there.

"You can't scare me. We know your address and can have your wife and kids in five minutes flat. You got into this and now you are going to pay." Chie said.

Johnson pulled an envelope out of his coat handing it over to Chie "That is all you are getting now the rest will come when she is dead. There is a tunnel under the manor it is monitored but I can have the cameras put on a loop. You can enter it at a portion of the old subway on Twentieth Street. In that envelope is a map of the tunnel."

"Excellent and one more thing," Chie said smirking as Johnson started to walk off.

"What?" Johnson said turning back.

Chie stepped out from the shadows taking her mask off and then members of Delta on the roofs charge their rifles. "You're under arrest." Shie said coming out from behind a dumpster and forced Johnson into the wall with her powers holding him there.

"Fools!" Johnson said pulling a remote from his pocket and pressing a button though nothing happened.

"Never under estimate Otome, have we taken care of your boys before you go here." Shie said.

"You really are stupid" Chie said placing a pair of cuffs on Johnson. "Did you really think you could get away with this?"

"I'm a respected member of the council no one will believe the two of you." Johnson said pulling on the cuffs.

Chie tapped her GEM and took the bug off of her coat, "You get that Irina?" Chie asked.

"She's right you are stupid," Shie said taking him from the wall.

"Every last incriminating detail," Irina said.

(Interrogation Room, Undisclosed Military Location, Aries)

The door to the room open and Chie dragged Johnson in a chair in an interrogation room with Yukino and Haruka standing in front of him. "How long have you been planning this? Since you lost the presidential bid in the primaries?" Yukino asked.

"Fuck you and your loyal attack bitch. People like you shouldn't be in office. Perverted bitch!" Johnson said standing up and spitting on Yukino until Chie pushed him back down.

"General, what is Aries' stance on acts of terrorism?" Yukino asked ignoring that he had just spit on her.

"Zero exception policy." Haruka said pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to Yukino.

"After a trial of course, I hope you enjoy sitting on the other side Johnson." Yukino said, "Don't worry I assure you it will be a fair trial."

"This will not be the last you hear of me. The council will not allow you to execute me." Johnson said trying to stand up again but both Chie and Shie had their hands on his shoulder.

"Unlike when you put my sister and me up on trial you're actually guilty. Hope you have a good lawyer." Chie said.

"Get him out of my sight Captain before I do execute him." Haruka said putting her hand on Yukino's waist leading her to the door.

"With pleasure ma'am," Chie said picking him up by the collar and dragging him to his feet. "Tell me councilmen have you ever been in prison?"

"I should have shot you both myself and mounted your heads on my den wall." Johnson said being pulled from the room.

The end….


End file.
